


𝐀𝐑𝐂𝐀𝐍𝐄 ; attack on titan

by reinaarlert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinaarlert/pseuds/reinaarlert
Summary: ❝ 𝐖𝐄 𝐌𝐀𝐊𝐄 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐒𝐄𝐒 𝐓𝐇𝐀𝐓 𝐖𝐄 𝐀𝐋𝐖𝐀𝐘𝐒 𝐒𝐎𝐌𝐄𝐇𝐎𝐖 𝐁𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐊 ❞beginning ; march 3, 2021♡˗ˏ✎*ೃ˚🍒:;↳❝ 𝗂𝗇 𝗐𝗁𝗂𝖼𝗁 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗌𝗎𝗋𝗏𝖾𝗒 𝖼𝗈𝗋𝗉𝗌 𝖿𝗂𝗇𝖽 𝗈𝗎𝗍 𝗌𝖾𝖼𝗋𝖾𝗍𝗌 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝖼𝖺𝗇 𝗅𝖾𝖺𝖽 𝗍𝗈 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗂𝗋 𝖽𝖾𝖺𝗍𝗁𝗌 ¡! ❞⇉ 𝐃𝐈𝐒𝐂𝐋𝐀𝐈𝐌𝐄𝐑 ⇇attack on titan x fem! reader x original charactersensitive topics !!! ( rape, abuse, suicide )seasons 1 - 4 spoilersfluff, angst
Relationships: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Ensemble & Reader





	𝐀𝐑𝐂𝐀𝐍𝐄 ; attack on titan

**Author's Note:**

> mentions of sensitive topics such as: rape, abuse and suicide.

welcome to my story!

i have this published on wattpad, too. there are oc's that have been added, but i can't add pictures. i will try my best to find a way to show you guys how the oc's look.

wattpad; reinaarlert

i am going to start publishing chapters soon.


End file.
